Secrets
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Kai and Hilary share a past. When lies unravel will the guys be able to save Hilary before it is too late? KaiHil! R&R! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Chibi-Kari: Here I am my forth beyblade story!!!  
  
Max: Chibi-Kari doesn't own beyblade otherwise there would be more Kai/Hil in  
  
the series.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yes there would be...This is another Kai/Hil. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Max: On to the Fic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Secrets  
  
Ch. 1-Old Friends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei woke up to see Kai leaning on a tree outside the dojo. It was around  
  
midnight, so Rei was curious to what Kai was doing outside NOT TRAINING.  
  
Rei slowly opened the door and walked outside. Kai didn't hear him.  
  
"Kai are you okay?" Rei asked putting a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Fine. When did you get out here?" Kai asked looking at him, "I didn't  
  
here you."  
  
"Just a minute ago. Something is wrong. I mean you always hear me or  
  
anyone for that matter. Tell me." Rei said sitting down on the grass.  
  
"I was just thinking." Kai said sitting next to Rei.  
  
"About what? Biovolt?" Rei asked.  
  
"No. I wasn't thinking about something I was thinking about someone."  
  
Kai answered.  
  
"Who? One of us? Or a girl?" Rei asked chuckling at the last question.  
  
Kai would never think about a girl.  
  
"Both." Kai answered looking away.  
  
"Both? What...oh...wait...Hilary?" Rei asked his eyes getting wide.  
  
"Yeah." Kai answered.  
  
"Why? Do you have...feelings for her?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, yes. She is strong for a girl and all and she can kick Tyson's butt."  
  
Kai said chuckling.  
  
"You have to tell her!" Rei exclaimed. He knew Hilary had a crush on Kai  
  
and he was going to make this work.  
  
"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Kai asked, for once showing doubt  
  
about something.  
  
"Trust me. Tell her." Rei answered. Just then they heard a cell phone  
  
ring, "Isn't that Hilary's ring?"  
  
"Yeah I think so, maybe her mom was calling her." Kai said.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and shut quickly and Hilary went around the  
  
side of the dojo holding the cell phone. Kai and Rei moved closer to hear, but all  
  
they caught was the end of the hushed conversation.  
  
"Yeah....yeah...I'll be there....are you sure you weren't followed?...right at  
  
three...be safe...bye." Hilary said and then hung up and walked back into the  
  
dojo.  
  
"That was weird." Kai said looking at Rei, "I wonder who it was."  
  
"Oh you're just hoping it isn't her boyfriend." Rei laughed, "She probably  
  
came outside so she wouldn't disturb anyone. Now what are you going to say to  
  
here tomorrow?"  
  
Kai and Rei talked for about an hour more before going back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hilary had left early in the morning without saying anything to anyone. So  
  
Kai had not told her how he felt, yet. There was a knock on the door. Tyson got  
  
up to go answer it.  
  
"Ummmm...guys come here." Tyson yelled from the front door.  
  
The guys walked to the door to see who was standing there. It was the  
  
last person any of them would have expected, "Tala." Kai said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young blond boy was sitting on a bench. He looked dirty and beaten  
  
and was looking around like he was scared.  
  
"Brian." Came a hushed voice from behind the boy.  
  
The boy quickly walked to the edge of the trees where the voice came  
  
from, "Hilary, you don't have to do this. You are in danger. You can still turn  
  
back, I won't think any less of you."  
  
"No I made a promise to you, Brian. You helped me and I will help you  
  
escape. Are you sure you were not followed?"  
  
"I'm sure." Brian said taking her hands, "Thank you."  
  
"I wouldn't thank her just yet." Came a could reply. Hilary and Brian both  
  
turned to see a tall black haired boy.  
  
"Matt." Hilary growled.  
  
"Oh at least you still remember me. Of course I'm sure you aren't happy  
  
to see me." Matt laughed.  
  
"Stay away from us." Brian yelled, pulling out his beyblade and launcher.  
  
"Well...No...I don't think that is possible. You see I'm going to take both  
  
of you back with me." He laughed again walking toward them.  
  
"No!" Hilary shouted as she started to run pulling Brian behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was Ch. 1!!! I hope you all liked it and want me to  
  
continue!!!  
  
Max: Hey where am I?  
  
Chibi-Kari: Wooops...um in the disclaimer and you will be in the next chapter.  
  
Bai-Bai everyone!!!  
  
Max: Okai...Review Please!!!! 


	2. Gone

  
  
Chibi-Kari: Sorry it took so long to update this, but I was ill. Really ill.  
  
Max: rolling eyes Like they care. It is a good thing that you don't own  
  
Beyblade otherwise it would never come out.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Why are you being mean to me?  
  
Max: shrugs on with the fic...   
  
Secrets  
  
Ch. 2-Gone   
  
Tyson's Dojo   
  
"What do you want, Tala?" Kai asked as they all sat down in the living room.  
  
"Well, I just thought I would visit while I was here on business." Tala answered.  
  
"What kind of business?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm here to catch an escapee." Tala answered.  
  
"Why do you think he is here?" Kai asked.  
  
"Oh I don't think he is here...I know he is here. He is being helped by one of our  
  
past escapees." Tala started.  
  
"There has never been a past escapee." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah. A girl. She was from the linguistics department." Tala said.  
  
"Ha...Her...she was a myth. No one really escaped!" Kai said laughing.  
  
"No she isn't. She lives here. I'm going to bring her and Brian back. When I do,  
  
I will be rewarded greatly." Tala stated.  
  
"Good luck. I'm telling you she is just a myth. Otherwise...we would know." Kai  
  
said pointing at himself. Just then they heard a crash coming from Tyson's room. They  
  
all got up to see what it was.  
  
As they approached they heard a girl's voice say, "We can stay here for a little  
  
while, this is my friend's house."  
  
"Okay. I trust you." Said a male voice.  
  
When Tala heard this he slammed open the door, causing Hilary to gasp and  
  
turn around. Brian jumped up onto his feet and in front of Hilary at seeing Tala. He  
  
shouted something in Russian at Tala and Tala responded. Brian took out his launcher  
  
and aimed it at Tala, but Hilary pushed it down and pushed Brian back out the window  
  
they had come in and told him to run.  
  
"Well, at least I will get one." Tala said smirking and grabbed Hilary by the arm  
  
causing her to yelp out in pain.  
  
"Let go of her!" Kai yelled coming at Tala.  
  
"Why? She is a member and needs to report back." Tala said. Then turning his  
  
attention to Hilary he said, "Five years and you are finally coming back. You couldn't  
  
hide forever." Tala quickly knocked her out and ran out the door carrying her.  
  
The guys followed them out the door just in time to see Tala throw Hilary into a  
  
black truck. Kai and the group started to run to the truck as it pulled away.  
  
"No!!!" Kai screamed as the truck pulled out of view.  
  
"You have to get her back." Said a voice from the bushes.  
  
Kai turned and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Brian." The blond boy said as he revealed himself.  
  
"This...this is your fault!" Kai yelled pinning the boy by his neck to a nearby tree.  
  
"Yes...yes it is." Brian said.   
  
TBC   
  
Chibi-Kari: Well I hope you liked chappy two!!!! Tell me if you want me to  
  
continue!!! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!  
  
Max: Yeah!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well Bai-Bai!!!  
  
Max: Please Review!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Who?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Hi all, now I'm updating this story...by popular demand...actually like  
  
five people but...oh well...I met my goal of one review per chapter so here is another  
  
one! Oh and I took Hutchy's advice!  
  
Max: If she owned us then the beginning would be longer than the show.  
  
Chibi-Kari: I believe that is already the case.  
  
Max: But you still don't own it.  
  
Chibi-Kari: The truth bites.  
  
Max: Yup...on with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Secrets  
  
Ch. 3-Who?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Let's go back inside before someone takes Brian too." Kenny said.  
  
"Oh they can have him." Kai said pushing Brian farther into the tree.  
  
"Kai, he is the only one that can get Hil back!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"So you're the Great Kai. I always thought you would be bigger, well by what  
  
Hilary says about all of you guys. She made you seem like you were the toughest  
  
greatest guys in the world. You're very different than what she said Kai. She said you  
  
were compassionate and would help anyone. Well I guess she was wrong. You are the  
  
same Kai that I met all those years ago in training. You won't even save your friend, the  
  
stories are true. You are heartless." Brain said staring Kai right in the eyes.  
  
With Brian's speech made, Kai let him down slowly and took his head in his  
  
hands.  
  
Brian then said something that surprised them all, "But it is true I betrayed her  
  
trust. It was my fault that she got caught."  
  
"Let's go inside then you can finish your story." Said Rei leading Brian inside.  
  
As soon as they were inside were inside the dojo they sat down in a circle on the  
  
floor, "Go ahead finish your story." Kenny said.  
  
"Well, the truth is I was going to escape and with the help of Hilary, but Tala  
  
caught on. He asked who I was loyal to him or her. When I said Hilary, he threatened  
  
to expose that I was going to runaway. But he said if I helped him that I would be able  
  
to escape. I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted help with, but I should have know  
  
when he asked what city I was meeting her in." Brian said looking at the ground.  
  
"But why would they want Hilary so bad?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because she is one of the best, but after what happened she ran away." Brian  
  
said.  
  
"What happened?" Tyson asked.  
  
"So the myth was true. If it is I know what happened. Hilary had a brother  
  
named Justin, he was her twin. He was part of The Final Action program. Hilary and all  
  
the others from the linguistic department would watch their battles. Well, it turned out  
  
that Boris was testing a new endurance drug on Justin. Justin reacted badly to the drug  
  
and started going mad--" Kai said.  
  
"Justin didn't go mad. He tried to escape, but I want to hear what you heard."  
  
Brian said correcting Kai.  
  
"Well, he made a break for the window and when Boris saw this he shot  
  
him...seven times." Kai said. Max was paler than before, Tyson looked like he would  
  
never eat again, Kenny looked sick, and Rei sat there shocked.  
  
"Right in front of her?" Max asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes. She actually ran down and held him in her arms before he died." Brian  
  
said, "It just shows how heartless Boris is."  
  
"How does that show how heartless he is? He is like that with everyone, why  
  
would Justin be any different?" Kai asked.  
  
"Because Justin and Hilary are his children. He murdered his own son in front of  
  
his daughter. You can't get anymore heartless than that." Brian said causing everyone  
  
to gasp, "As to why they want Hilary back that is part of it. Also, she knows every  
  
language except for African. Not to mention she can control her brother's beyblade as  
  
good as he could. That is probably the real reason...Draler is really powerful."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Truck  
  
Hilary slowly woke up to find Tala staring down at her, "Why?" Was all she could  
  
ask him.  
  
"Well, your father wants you back and you are important to us." Tala said.  
  
"I think the second reason is the real one. After all they did to you how can you  
  
go back?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Easily...with you." Tala said.  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that was the next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I hope you like this chapter and want me to continue.  
  
Max: Don't you have to be doing something besides writing and listening to Switchfoot?  
  
Chibi-Kari: Oh yeah...I have to call my friend!!! -runs away-  
  
Max: Please review and bai-bai!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Hello Again

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: I can't believe it I made over 100 reviews for Investigation!!!! (starts  
  
dancing around and singing the JoJo song Leave)  
  
Max: Okai...that isn't even her normal music...she doesn't own...and  
  
umm...thanks for reviewing...and umm on with the fic I guess...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Secrets  
  
Ch. 4- Hello again  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TYSON'S DOJO  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What is the Final Action program?" Kenny asked.  
  
Brian looked at Kai and when Kai shrugged, Brian spoke, "It was the worst idea  
  
that was ever put into place." Brian stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and  
  
then continued, "It was a plan to train the future rulers of the world. Only the best were  
  
taken into the program...Where they were brain washed, beaten, and trained until they  
  
couldn't do anything but obey. The problem was two of them had minds of their own  
  
and caused the others to doubt."  
  
"Well one of them was Justin...who was the other?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hilary." Brian said as everyone gasped, "She was the best in the linguistics  
  
department. She was the best in the training of girls, not that there were that many  
  
girls. Most of them were kept to satisfy the boys or to cause the demise of powerful  
  
men in the future. Hilary was one of the few that held respect and she demanded it.  
  
She knew she was good and she knew how to get what she wanted. Powerful is one of  
  
the only words to describe her. Fact was at age 16 she was supposed to marry Kai  
  
over there. The purpose of this was because they were the two most powerful and the  
  
thought was along the lines of they would have the most powerful children. Genetics."  
  
Brian said as he looked over at a shocked Kai.  
  
"Well I knew I had an arranged marriage...but Hilary?" Kai said.  
  
"Dude, it's not like you would mind." Rei said elbowing him.  
  
"No I wouldn't..." Kai chuckled.  
  
"Dude, you like Hil?" Tyson asked as a wide eyed Max pointed at Tyson and  
  
shook his head.  
  
"Yeah." Kai said, "Got a problem with that?"  
  
Brian broke out into laughter, "Well, you better save her and tell her because she  
  
feels the same way. Funny they were right about hooking you two up...actually you can  
  
just get captured and you two could live out your days together."  
  
"Shut up! We have to save her!" Kai growled at him.  
  
"Why don't we take Mr. Dickenson's private plane to Russia?" Tyson asked.  
  
"That's a great idea! I'll call him!" Max said getting up to call Mr. Dickenson.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
HEADQUARTERS IN RUSSIA  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"GET OUT!" Tala yelled pushing Hilary out of the van doors and on to the  
  
pavement, scraping up her knees and hands, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction  
  
of crying out.  
  
"You could have just asked." Hilary said sweetly with daggers burning in her  
  
eyes.  
  
"Show respect to those more powerful than you." Tala said.  
  
"Oh...but this isn't a dream." Hilary said smirking when she pulled herself off the  
  
ground.  
  
Tala was outraged by her comment and grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her  
  
into the building and into a room marked Boris, "Sir, I have retrieved your daughter."  
  
"Good and if I know Brian he will be here on his way to try and save her. Then  
  
we will have lost no one." Boris said turning around with a sick smirk on his face, "Oh  
  
daughter why so down. Aren't you glad to see your dear father? See I've missed  
  
you...that is why I have brought you back."  
  
"Oh I don't think that's the reason." Hilary said taking a seat in the chair across  
  
from her father.  
  
"Is that so...then enlighten me." Boris said.  
  
"I believe it is two words...Final Action." Hilary said smirking.  
  
"Well, you were always the smarter of the two." Boris said picking up a picture of  
  
Justin and Hilary on the desk.  
  
"Why do you keep that...it's not like you cared for either of us." Hilary said  
  
pointing at the picture.  
  
"On the contrary...I loved you both and only wanted the best of you both. Justin  
  
just couldn't handle the best." Boris replied setting the picture down.  
  
"See that is the difference between you and a normal parent. Normal parents  
  
want the best FOR their kids not OF their kids." Hilary said leaning back.  
  
"Don't you sass off to me girl. You're here for two reasons. To control Draler  
  
and to marry and have powerful kids." Boris said slamming his fist into his desk and  
  
then pulling out the blade and launcher and throwing it at her, "GET OUT!"  
  
"Oh yes father it was such a pleasure to see you again. I love you!" Hilary  
  
replied sarcastically as she was lead out of the room by two big guards.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Okai...that was chapter 4!!! Thanks for reading oh and have a great  
  
day...I won't be able to update for about a week or so...I have a lot going on...well  
  
thanks and Bai!!! (leaves the room singing Cold by Crossfade)  
  
Max: Well at least that is her type of music...thanks for reading and please  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. Loyalties

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Thank you for all of my reviews!!!!! And thank you all for reading this  
  
fic!!!! Oh and Max is trying not to talk in complete sentences for the disclaimer.  
  
Max: She NOT Own...On fic...  
  
Chibi-Kari: Good job Max!  
  
Max: Thanks.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Secrets  
  
Ch. 5-Loyalties  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
MR. DICKONSON'S PLANE  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Tyson asked as he looked around the group  
  
sitting on the floor of the luxury private jet, which looked more like a living room.  
  
"Hold on a second...there, I have the layout of their building in Russia." Kenny  
  
said as he turned Dizzy around with the layout of the seven story building rotating.  
  
"How did you get that? We have the best security. Not to mention top of the line  
  
firewalls." Brian asked Kenny.  
  
"Top of the line isn't so top of the line...if you get it from a company." Kenny  
  
replied, smirking.  
  
"So you make your own programs?" Brian asked, looking at the layout as Dizzy  
  
analyzed it for weaknesses.  
  
"Yes and my own firewalls. It will be impossible for them to track let alone notice  
  
that I stole the information."  
  
"Done, Chief. It seems that if you go in the first floor widow of Boris' office, which  
  
is the back of the building, you will be in the security free zone." Dizzy said.  
  
"How are we supposed to get into Boris' window?" Tyson asked.  
  
"There are sensors on all of the windows and doors that keep a record of when  
  
they are open or shut and it seems that he hasn't shut his in years as long as it is not  
  
raining. It's a little weird but who knows." Kenny said.  
  
"That's what Hilary does. Her bedroom window is always open except when it  
  
rains. Strange." Max said.  
  
"Well they are family." Rei said shuttering slightly.  
  
"SHE IS NOTHING LIKE BORIS!!!" Kai and Brian shouted at the same time  
  
"It wasn't meant like that you guys." Tyson said scooting back.  
  
"Yeah sorry..." Kai muttered.  
  
Brian was already lost in his thoughts. 'Hilary means the world to me and I will  
  
protect her. She saved my life more than once and I owe this to her. Why did Tala do  
  
this? He made a promise...how could he just turn around and break it...I just don't  
  
understand. We have to get Hilary back! The fate of the world could depend on this...If  
  
Draler is released we will all suffer. Please Hilary be okay...' He thought looking out  
  
the window as they were flying over the ocean.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
HEADQUARTERS IN RUSSIA...TALA'S ROOM  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tala sat and looked out the open window...a habit he had picked up from his old  
  
best friend. He chuckled at himself as he found himself thinking of all the stupid things  
  
he had done when he was younger. He pulled a picture out of his desk. It was of him  
  
at age 7 with another boy, he smiled at the picture, but it was quickly replaced with a  
  
frown. He sighed as he put the picture down, 'Oh Justin...how could I have done this to  
  
you...after I made that promise.' He took his head into his hands  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A nine year old Justin was battle a blonde boy, Brian. Tala was watching from  
  
the sidelines as Boris was shouting commands at this son. Hilary was sitting on Brian's  
  
side watching as her brother and friend battled one another. Out of nowhere Justin  
  
makes a run for the window. Without any warning Boris took out his gun and shot him.  
  
Tala jumped up and ran towards his best friend as the bullets kept hitting him. They  
  
final stopped as Justin slumped to the floor and Tala grabbed him.  
  
"Justin...Justin...Are you alright?" Tala cried as he laid his friend on the ground.  
  
"Not so good, Tal...Promise me something." Justin said as he cringed in pain.  
  
"Anything." Tala said.  
  
"Take care of her. Make sure...my sister...g-get-s ou-ut." Justin said.  
  
"JUSTIN!" Hilary cried as she came pushing through the crowd and knelt at his  
  
side.  
  
"Hils...I-I Lov-ve y-you." He said as he took his last breath and then looked over  
  
at Tala before he died.  
  
Hilary just sat there cradling her brother in her arms and sobbing. Tala watched  
  
quietly before saying, "I promise Justin...I promise." Then he walked away.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'I didn't keep my promise and then I betrayed him by bringing her back. I brought  
  
her back. Justin I know you would kill me but I did what I thought was right. I know  
  
what is right and that is how it will be. I'm just so sorry.' He thought as he put the  
  
picture back in the drawer.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Okai...that was chapter 5!!! Thanks for reading oh and have a great  
  
day...I'm going to try and update several times within this week...keyword TRY!!! Bai-  
  
Bai!!!  
  
Max: Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	6. Do What You Were Trained

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Sorry about the wait...school just started up again. OH well...my foot  
  
is swollen and this story will be finished in like 2 chapters I think. It's funny, this is  
  
chapter 6 and in my outline it's 4...oh well!  
  
Max: Hi ya!!! She doesn't own...otherwise your shows wouldn't be constant.  
  
Chibi-Kari: That hurt.  
  
Max: Yup! On with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Secrets  
  
Ch. 6-Do What You Were Trained.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
BIOVOLT HEADQUARTERS-HILARY'S ROOM  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hilary sat in a chair; she was in her old room. There were a few pictures  
  
scattered across the room. Most of them were of her and Justin. There were some that  
  
showed her whole family. That was before Boris had become so involved with Biovolt.  
  
There was one that she especially loved. It was of her and Justin tugging at the same  
  
piece of chicken at a picnic. They weren't more than three years old and it was one of  
  
the few pictures with her mother in it. She couldn't remember her, she died that same  
  
year. That was what caused Boris to truly dive into his work and bring his children with  
  
him. They started their 'training' at five, which was older than a lot of the other children.  
  
Suddenly her door slammed open. As a reflex, Hilary jumped up from her chair  
  
and turned to the door.  
  
She smirked when she saw who it was, "So...poor little Matt didn't bring Brian  
  
and me back like he said he would. Tala stole the light from you once again, Matty."  
  
He frowned, but it soon turned into a smirk which caught Hilary off guard. He  
  
pushed the door closed and walked towards her, "He might have won one battle...but I  
  
always have and always will win the war."  
  
Hilary did the common thing to do in a situation like this, she backed against the  
  
wall. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you see. You had an arranged marriage...but since he isn't here  
  
anymore...I got you." Before she knew what was happening he had her pinned against  
  
the wall.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" She shouted.  
  
"Oh...see you can't really do anything about it." Matt smirked as he leaned in to  
  
kiss her.  
  
"I believe she said to get away from her," growled a voice from the door.  
  
Matt spun around and growled back, "You stay out of this, Tala."  
  
"Oh...see I can't really do that." He said mocking Matt, "So let go of her NOW!"  
  
"She's to be my wife and you can't do anything about it." Matt replied grabbing  
  
Hilary's arm even harder than he had it, causing her to whimper in pain.  
  
"Not yet. So stay away from her before I report to Boris. I'm sure he wouldn't  
  
want his daughter's name to be ruined." Tala said smirking.  
  
Matt frowned then turned back to Hilary, "Don't worry I'll be back for you." Then  
  
he retreated out of the room.  
  
Hilary relieved that he finally left, slid to the ground and took her head in her  
  
hands. Tala slowly came over to her, helped her up, and sat her on her bed.  
  
Then sitting next to her he said harshly, "Did you forget your training that easily?  
  
How could you let your guard down? If you had thought about anything then you could  
  
have seriously hurt him...but no you just stood there!!! He could have taken advantage  
  
of you if I hadn't walked by!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that! I couldn't think." Hilary said.  
  
"You never did think anything through." Tala fired back.  
  
"It's not LIKE you care! Why didn't you just keep walking?" Hilary asked looking  
  
up at him with fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"I do care." Tala replied, looking at his hands sitting in his lap.  
  
"Then why did you bring me back? Huh? Justin was your best friend...or I  
  
guess he meant absolutely nothing to you." Hilary hissed.  
  
"Don't YOU DARE degrade my friendship with your brother!" Tala shouted back.  
  
Hilary was about to shout back, but a younger boy came in the room, "Sorry to  
  
interrupt Ms. Hilary, Tala, it's just Mr. Boris wants to see you both now." He looked  
  
around the room.  
  
"Okay." Hilary said standing up and following the boy, with Tala making the rear.  
  
They entered a giant training room. All the walls were blank and made of stone.  
  
There was one giant beystand in the middle of the room, with monitors surrounding it.  
  
Hilary automatically recognized it as the same one she watched her brother die in. Tala  
  
seemed to know it to because his eyes widened at setting foot in the room. There was  
  
still a portion of floor that was stained red.  
  
Boris brought their attention to him by saying, "Now let's see if my shining star  
  
even remembers how to blade...or any of her training. Stand on this side Hilary and  
  
Tala, you on that side. Now blade."  
  
They went to their appropriate sides and shouted, "1...2...3...Let It Rip!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
OUTSIDE THE HEADQUARTERS  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Bladebreakers and Brian stood outside Biovolt looking for their way in.  
  
"It should be right around the corner," whispered Kenny. "I'll stay outside and  
  
keep a look out."  
  
"For what?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Ummm..." Kenny was at a loss of words.  
  
"Come on...all of you!" Kai shouted rounding the corner.  
  
They came across the window and each of them climbed in.  
  
"How did you two get in so easily?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's what you're trained to do." Kai responded.  
  
They quickly and quietly, that is as quiet as Tyson and Max can be, ran toward  
  
the room that had the sensor that stated Tala was in it. It was just lucky that last time  
  
Tala fought them, Kenny had taken his wavelength, also.  
  
"We just have to get there before Draler is released." Brian said running faster,  
  
he could feel that Hilary was battling someone.  
  
"What's the big deal about this bitbeast anyway?" Tyson asked, grabbing the  
  
stitch in his side.  
  
"It's the most powerful bitbeast around, its match is Dranzer." Brian explained.  
  
"But Dragoon has beat Dranzer." Max said.  
  
"That was all strategy and luck...not power." Brain said making a final sprint for  
  
the door.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Well that is it...chapter 6!!! Will Draler be released and if so what will  
  
it look like??? Will they be able to get her back??? Will you review???  
  
Max: I had a line in this one!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yes you did! Well thank you everyone and Bai-Bai!!!  
  
Max: Please REVIEW!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	7. The Final Battle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: This chapter was meant to be soooo different!!! But you guys wanted  
  
the battle so I tried my best. It isn't very good and there is ONE more chapter left.  
  
Max: Yes...and she will finish it before Tuesday...hopefully...and if you didn't  
  
read the other chapters or the newspaper or even watch the show...I should tell you she  
  
doesn't own anything.  
  
Chibi-Kari: True!!! And thank you all for the nice reviews!!!  
  
Max: On with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter 7-The Final Battle  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
THE TRAINING ROOM  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The two blades flew easily into the dish. Wolborg circled Draler, waiting for the  
  
perfect time to strike. Tala smirked, obviously Hilary didn't remember any of the  
  
training, because last time he fought Draler it struck right away and won in seconds.  
  
Tala looked up at his opponent only to find Hilary standing there smirking.  
  
All she said was, "Last time you fought my brother, not me."  
  
His eyes flew back to the dish and found that Wolborg was cornered. He tried  
  
several times and different attacks but he couldn't get out of her reach, so he decided to  
  
do something different, "True...at least he could control Draler, better than you can or  
  
ever could." That caused her to let up enough for him to get out of Draler's clutches.  
  
"Tala Valkov! You're not even trying. If you want a better position in Biovolt, you  
  
have to BEAT her! Call out Wolborg!" Boris cried.  
  
Tala and Hilary both knew what he was trying to do. He wanted her to call out  
  
Draler. Draler had never been called out before...Justin always disobeyed his father by  
  
refusing...they knew that Draler drew off emotions. The first one it felt from it's owner  
  
would be it's feeding and main characteristic. That was why Boris taught his children to  
  
hate. When Draler would feel the hate it would magnify it until that was the only  
  
emotion that it's owner could feel.  
  
Tala knew the only way to defeat Draler would be to call out Wolborg...so that's  
  
what he did, "WOLBORG!!!"  
  
The enormous bitbeast lept out and Boris shouted, "Hilary call out Draler!!!"  
  
Just then the doors burst open and in ran Brian, Kai, Rei, Kenny, Tyson, and  
  
Max. Kenny immediately pulled out his computer to record the battle, "This is  
  
amazing...Hilary's bitbeast is giving off the same amount of energy as Rei's when  
  
Drigger is released." Everyone gasped and turned back to the match...their entrance  
  
had gone unnoticed and Brian knew it was too late to stop the match...he just needed to  
  
have faith in Hilary.  
  
"NO!!!" Hilary called out looking at Boris.  
  
He pulled a hand gun out of his pocket and aimed it at his daughter's head, "I  
  
SAID TO RELEASE DRALER!!!"  
  
Hilary sighed...she knew she had to and out of the corner of her eye she thought  
  
she saw her brother and her mother smiling at her, but when she turned her head she  
  
saw her friends cheering her on. Then she looked across the dish, he was smiling at  
  
her and encouraging her. She closed her eyes spread her arms and looked at the  
  
ceiling clearing her mind. She yelled, "DRALER!!!"  
  
With a bright light that caused everyone to cover their eyes, her bitbeast  
  
appeared. It was a beautiful dove. It's white feathers gleaming in a light that it gave out  
  
itself.  
  
"That's a DOVE!!! How could it beat something like Wolborg...let alone  
  
Dragoon!" Tyson laughed.  
  
Brian sighed, "Peace...she thought of peace. Tyson, peace is stronger than any  
  
force you could imagine."  
  
"NO!!!" Boris yelled, "THIS IS WRONG...WHAT HAPPENED???  
  
With a flap of it's beautiful wings Draler soared across the room towards Wolborg  
  
and hit him in one smooth move, sending Tala's blade flying out with it.  
  
Hilary turned to her father, "Well father...emotions are something that YOU can't  
  
control...I chose to think about peace instead of hatred."  
  
"You're useless to me now!!!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Everyone was to stunned to do anything...that is except Tala. He ran with all his  
  
strength and pushed her to the ground taking the bullet himself. Brian disarmed Boris  
  
with his beyblade and proceeded to knock him out the same way. The rest of the gang  
  
ran over to Tala and Hilary. She was rocking him in her arms.  
  
"Why Tala?" She asked tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I made a promise to protect you and to get you out and this time I'm not going to  
  
make the same mistake." He said raising his blood covered hand to her face.  
  
"Please...I can't go through this again...please." She begged hugging him.  
  
"Hilary..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
TBC  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: Sorry this chapter was so short...I hope you like it any way...I NEED  
  
IDEAS FOR MY NEXT FIC!!! Well I hope you like the last chappy!!!  
  
Max: Thanks for reading.  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yeah I have to go!!! Bai-Bai!!!  
  
Max: Please REVIEW!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	8. Secrets Revealed

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: This was better the first time I wrote it but the disk got corrupted and I  
  
had to rewrite it...sorry for the wait...AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!  
  
Max: Yup and she doesn't own...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: I did think up and alternate ending that I might post later...but for right  
  
now this is it. It came from the love geometry that you all pointed out that developed without

me noticing.  
  
Max: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!!! On with the fic...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter 8-Secrets Revealed  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
OUTSIDE TYSON'S DOJO-TWO DAYS LATER  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hilary sat outside of Tyson's dojo, enjoying the night air. Her hair was blowing  
  
lightly in the wind. She was sitting on a rock and looking out over the pond. She was  
  
holding Draler tightly in her hand, in one swift movement she threw it toward the house.  
  
"You know you shouldn't treat Draler like that...or throw things at people." A  
  
deep voice said, startling Hilary out of her reviery.  
  
"Kai..." She whispered.  
  
Kai sat down next to her on the rock and then took her hand and placed Draler in  
  
it.  
  
"I just can't keep Draler. He is the source of all my problems." Hilary said  
  
looking sadly at the blade.  
  
"What problems?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well Justin and I having to join Biovolt, Justin's death, and then...Tala." Hilary  
  
said letting out a quiet sob.  
  
"You know, I don't see Draler as the source of any of those problems. Boris  
  
brought you and Justin into Biovolt. Boris killed Justin and Boris shot Tala." Kai said  
  
raising her chin with his hand, so their eyes would meet.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right. I'm just glad Tala is alright and Brian found a home.  
  
I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to them." She said  
  
looking at her feet.  
  
Kai squeezed her other hand that he had taken in his, "You would have moved  
  
on with life. Now why didn't you tell any of us about your past."  
  
"That's exactly why it was in my past. I didn't even want to think about it. But  
  
when Brian called, I couldn't turn my back on him. He was the one that had originally  
  
helped me to get out. I didn't think anything would happen, let alone Tala betraying me.  
  
He was like a second brother, he and Justin were best friends." Hilary stated.  
  
"I was a part of Biovolt. Why didn't you tell me." Kai asked.  
  
Hilary hung her head, "I didn't want to cause you anymore pain." She said sadly.  
  
"But you caused yourself pain, I would ignore all my pain just to keep you safe."  
  
He said holding her face in his hand. Then he slowly leaned forward and their lips met  
  
in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Kai?" Hilary whispered in question to the previous action.  
  
"I love you." Is all he answered.  
  
"I love you too." Hilary said as she leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
"Well I guess all of our secrets are revealed and Biovolt was right about one  
  
thing." Kai said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah." She replied leaning on his shoulder. They both sat in silence looking out  
  
over the water.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
THE END  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chibi-Kari: That was the end!!!! I hope you all enjoyed and tell me what you  
  
think.  
  
Max: Thank you for reading!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Yes...and Bai-Bai!!!  
  
Max: Please REVIEW!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
